Tithi
Tithi (ティティ, Texitexi) is one of the new main characters of the Anime and Manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is a Legend Blader, specifically a Solar System Blader, representing the planet Venus. His ancestor first appeared in a flashback in The Legend of Nemesis' Revival, but made his official appearance in the 4D episode,The Lion Going Into the Wilderness and ''his Beyblade is Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF. Physical Appearance Anime In the anime, Tithi has a Mesoamerican look, which relates to his Beyblade Death Quetzalcoatl, being based on a Mesoamerican deity. Tithi has purple hair with three pink pigtails. He appears to be very short and wears a beige poncho with a green line and white circles and tassels around the bottom. On his poncho, he can use adjustable strings to tighten or loose his collar to his favor. Tithi also wears a pair of beige boots, and tends to wear a Mesoamerican mask with headdress. Tithi has darkish brown skin and appears to wear the same headpiece as his ancestor who owned Death Quetzalcoatl originally. The head piece seems to have a little design on it that's similar to Gingka's Pegasis design in the 4D. He has light blue eyes, and bears yellow face paint under each of them. Ancestor Tithi's Ancestor (like all other Solar System Blader Ancestors) appears very similar to the anime version of Tithi, except he does not have three pink pigtails and he wears gold armor with a white cape. Manga Tithi looks vastly different than his ancestor compared to the rest of the Solar System Bladers. He appears to clad in a magician-like attire with a long triangular purple hat with red highlights. He has a long green coat, with a yellow undershirt, with small objects on them. He has bulky long sleeves with a giant brown staff of some kind. Tithi also has paint on both cheeks. Personality Tithi is portrayed as a very shy person. He was thought to be a "monster" because of his mask but, he is a shy person. He was scared when Kyoya and Yu were chasing him and had never seemed to have a friend before, because of his scary mask, but then he made friends with Yu and Kyoya. Despite his shyness, Tithi is a very powerful Blader, being a Legend Blader at that he enjoys. He, like Yu can very childish, jumping up and down and waveing with his arms (in his battle with Yu). But overall he is a shy and a very powerful Beyblader. He, like Yu, also likes to call Kyoya "Tate-Kyo". Beyblade: Metal Fury Background Tithi's Beyblade, Death Quetzalcoatl, was passed down to him from his ancestor. In the past, Tithi tried to have battles with other fellow Bladers but they were scared away due to Tithi's mask. Tithi also ate the food from the Bladers he scared off because of his mask. ''TBA Relationships Yu Tendo After their first battle with Tithi defeating him, Tithi and Yu seemed to have grown a friendship between themselves. Yu despite losing, appeared to have fun and did not care whether he won or not. Yu even intervened in Tithi and Kyoya's battle as he did not want to see Tithi struggle by himself. Overall, they both are overly enthusiastic friends and seem to have much fun when they're together. Battles Beast Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF: Tithi's one and only Beyblade, representing the ancient Mesoamerican deity. Trivia *Currently, Tithi is the only Legend Blader that have two special moves (Ishidal Impact and Ascent Spark). *Many fans originally thought Tithi was a female, but it's now proven Tithi is a male. *It appears that Tithi's personality changes when he battles. *Tithi has a similar personality like Yu. (e.g. both enjoys battling). *Tithi has a habit of saying 'gen' at the end of every one of his sentences. *He was first known as a monster in his town. *Tithi's name could possibly be based off the river Titicaca in South America. *Tithi is the shortest of the Legend Bladers. *Tithi is the only Legend Blader with a 100% average of wins. *Tithi is Japanese for "Luminous" it is reference to his bey Death Quetzalcoatl. *Hasbro realeased Death Quetzalcoatl 125SF in the FX Sparks Series. *Tithi is the youngest of the Legend Bladers. Gallery Anime Ancestor Manga Category:Metal Fury Character Category:Male Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Solar System Bladers